At the dam/Sunlight and Stacy get washed out!
This is where the team find the dam and where Sunlight and Stacy get washed out in a flash flood in The Sunlight Movie they arrive at the part of the rvier where the dam is Judy Hopps: Wow, I can't believe that the banner and flag are holding back that much water! Carlos: I guess the beavers were at a artist's block when they made this dam! Get it, Artisit's block? chuckles Everyone: Carlos! dragons then notice several fish held back in the growing water held back by the dams, as they lick their chops and head for the water hole Vinnie Terrio: Looks like our dragons are takin' a lunch break. Hiccup: Let them be, let's just try and find the beavers here. the dragons eat, the rest of the gang walk closer to the dam as Russell soon locates the beavers Russell Ferguson: Excuse me. You got a minute? Beaver: Well, me and the others are kind busssy, but I ssssuppossse I can take a minute. What can I do for you? Ruusell Ferguson: Well, we've noticed you're building a dam, but you kinda took some posters we were using without asking. Beaver: Oh, sssorry bout that ssonny. But do you sssuppossse we could use these here posters of yours for a minute longer? And then we'll give them back after we're done getting the main ssscuture of our dam done. Russell Ferguson: Okay, sounds good. the others The beavers say they'll give these posters back when they finish building the main scuture of their dam. Astrid: Is that so? Well, maybe we can give them a hand. Sunlight: But we're trying to help Stacy find her family, not help build a beaver dam! Whiplash: I don't think we have a choice, if we want those posters back, then we're gonna have to help these beavers. Sunlight: Alright. Sharon: Well, let's get started. her saber and cuts down a tree Pheobe: At my old school, we never helped beavers build a dam. Nick Wilde: Well, there's always a first time for everything. Ms Fizzle: So, let's take chance, make mistakes and get messy! the team help the beavers out, Sunlight and Stacy head to the front of the banners to take a look Stacy: Try to take it off. Sunlight: a hoof to it Ivan "IQ": Hey! Don't touch those! Girls, if you try to remove these posters while the water is pressing against them, then they'll break loose and cause an instant flash flood and you'll get washed out! Sunlight: Oh, okay. she leans down to take a look at the bottom, but as she does she accidently pokes the poster with her horn, which tears a hole into it and then it completely breaks open and Sunlight and Stacy get washed out in an istant flash flood! Ralphie: Is it just me, or did Sunlight and Stacy just get washed out in a flash flood?! Zoe Trent: Yes, they did! And now they're being swept down the river! Mushu runs forward towards the logs Zoe Trent: Mushu! then jumps forward like he's about to dive as Zoe grabs him by tail at the last second Zoe Trent: Mushu, just what do you think you're doing!? Mushu: I was gonna swim after Sunlight and Stacy! Zoe Trent: You really think you would've survived in that raging torrent!? then lifts Mushu back up and puts him back on the log Mushu: Huh, I guess when you put it that way, I guess it was a stupid idea. Wanda: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?! Ariel: We'll follow them on the railway line. Eric: It meets the river further down! Sharon: Then let's go! race for the train in the river, Sunlight and Stacy continue to be swept downstream, they try to grab on a tree branch but the river is moving too quick for them. And after going over small waterfalls they hit a calm section in the river Sunlight: That's it? That wasn't so bad! You can't knock down Sunlight that easy! I'm an alicorn princess! then there's a sound of rushing water as Sunlight looks forward and sees a current of rushing water ahead Sunlight: Uh, Stacy, question; is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth? Stacy: What? That's impossible! The Earth is rond like sphere, so it doesn't actually have an edge. the camera zooms out showing that they're headed for a gigantic waterfall! they go over the side Sunlight: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stacy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pumbaa: the film You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back. out of the theater Timon: as he pops his neck. He then stratches his ear (clears throat) then starts singing: "It's a small Wolrd Afterall" the background we can hear a popcorn popper and a blender running Timon: It's a small world afterall. It's a small world afterall. It's a small world afterall. It's a small, small, world. Everybody! It's a small world afterall. the last bit as we hear a toilet flushing, as Timon picks his nose and a small piece of mucus gets stuck to his finger, but then he hears Pumbaa coming back. (gasps) then tries to flick the mucus off. As he notices Pumbaa is almost back as he then wipes his finger off on the theater chair and then pretends to act casual Pumbaa: in with abig bag of bugs Okay, I got the jumbo, so we can share! down and puts the bag down, but notices Timon's a bit off as he scowls at him Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No! I had an itch on the inside! out a few bugs and eats them as he picks up the remote and resumes the film Sunlight: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stacy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a loud "splash," they land at the bottom. As they swim back up to surface and climb out of the river. Then Buttercream walks up to them Buttercream Sunday: Heya, Sunlight! Heya, Stacy! Sunlight: Buttercream? Buttercream Sunday: Boy, am I glad to see you! Stacy: Where have you been? Buttercream Sunday: I was looking for a new spot for that poster Cera saved. Sunlight: Well, where is it now? Buttercream Sunday: I found an old bottle in the forest, so I put it in there. Sunlight: Good idea, Buttercream! Buttercream Sunday: But, I kinda dropped into the river. Stacy: It's in the river? Sunlight: That's perfect, Buttercream! It'll be like a message-in-a-bottle. Buttercream Sunday: And Stacy's family will find it and know where to find her! Stacy: Good job, Buttercream! Buttercream Sunday: Hey, look! downstream there was the bottle floating down the river Sunlight: There it goes! Maybe we can try to catch it! as they chase after the bottle, a peregrine falcon then flies down grabs the bottle! Stacy: Hey, that falcon took the bottle! Buttercream Sunday: onto a high stack of rocks Hey! Come back here! That bottle's not your's! Give it back! the falcon's too far away to hear and is already flying off into the distance Stacy: How do you like that? Our only poster life that could help my famil find me was just statched by a Peregrine Flacon! Buttercream Sunday: Now what? Stacy: Come on, I think I might know a way for us to get some shelter. follow Stacy are soon walking deep into the forest as Sunlight notices the sun is setting Sunlight: Stacy, it's getting dark! Buttercream Sunday: I can hardly see anything! Are you sure we're going the right way! Stacy: Yes, more or less. Buttercream Sunday: Oh, really? then come to the rest of the gang as the train has now stopped near a viaduct, as the Moon has now risen. And then the search teams come back Armor Bride: It's no use. It's too dark! Genie: There's no way we can find them now! Aladdin: We flew all around the around, but the woods are just too thick! Cerainel Rangereen: We'll have to head back to Canterlot and let Princesses and Prince Barret know about this. Sharon: What? Yuna: We can't just leave them clueless of the matter. How think they'll react to see Sunlight isn't with us? They'll want to know what happened to her! Sharon: I don't know. Mother and Father might kill me if they found out Sunlight's lost in the forest with Stacy and Buttercream. Skyla: I don't think they'll kill you, plus Sunlight is a smart gal. I'm sure she can figure a way to let us know where they are. Sharon: I guess you're right. But I hope they won't take it bad. hop back on the train and it drives back for Canterlot Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts